


Mockingbird

by DeepFriedLionLizard (little_valkyrie)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, implied death in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_valkyrie/pseuds/DeepFriedLionLizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the banks of the trident a mockingbird sings the last song a dying man will ever hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mockingbird

**Author's Note:**

> Originally part of tumblr sansan week prompts. Posting separately now.

Sitting under a tree near the Trident was a man. A savage man. A broken man. A dying man.

And in the tree above this man sat a bird. Not a bird of song or speak or even use as a crow would be. But a bird of mimicry, a mockingbird.

The air was filled with his weakening moans as the fever took over his body and the laughter from the bird. This little bird has been using this laugh as its call since it filled the air outside the white stone tower high in the mountains.

\-----

Deep in The Vale there is a girl with dull brown hair sitting on a balcony with two others. Lost in their conversation, they do not see the grey and white bird sitting there listening to them. Their laughter fills the air like small bells. The sad looking, mousy haired girl remains stoic until one of the others reaches out to run her fingers quickly about the other’s ribs. 

Her laugh cuts through the others like a song as the bird flies away to the river. 

\-----

Through the fever and the haze he hears her voice. Her laugh like a song. Last he heard it was well before her father’s head was lopped off and he held that dagger to her throat the night everything burned.

The haze becomes heavier and he cannot stay awake. As he drifts into the dark he laughs at the thought of a girl who would never send her sweet smile his way; listens to a song he dreams was meant for him.

\-----

The smell of rotting flesh and death causes the bird to finally fly away. A new call fills the air: a barking laugh, of the likes of snarling dogs in a pit.


End file.
